Harry Potter and Voldemort's Daughter
by Crystel S. Riddle
Summary: The Dark Lord has a daughter and she is friends with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER

AND

VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER.

By: Crystel S. Riddle

Character Profile:

Name: Crystel Sammy Riddle

Mum: Sammy L. Snape (dead)

Dad: Tom M. Riddle (abandoned)

Birthday: 1/15/85

Age: 21

Birth place: The Lucky Caldron, Room 6, Diagon Ally

Birth mark: Skull and snack on her right arm (dark mark)

Eyes: brown

Hair: long, brownish black

Height: 5, 8

Wight: 125 pounds

God Mum: Lilly Potter (dead)

God Father: James potter (dead)

God brother: Harry potter

Living relatives: Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Harry Potter

House: Gryffindor House

Prolog

On a dark night a woman in a cloak knocked on the door to Beauxbatons Academy

Of Magic. A lady opened the door. "Please. My name is Sammy. And I need help."

Said the woman in the cloak. The Lady looked at Sammy and said "My name is

Annabelle. What's wrong?" Sammy pulled out off her cloak as she walked in the

Room, reviling a baby girl. "I need some place to hide her from her father."

Annabelle said, Who's her Father?" "Tom Riddle." Annabelle gasped. "The Dark

Lord is her father! Come in. Come in." Sammy walked in and sits in a chair. Sammy

rocked the baby In her arms. Annabelle looked at Sammy "so miss..." Sammy looked

up, "it's Snape." "As in Severus Snape's sister?" "Yes that's me." Sammy rummaged

through Her bag and pulled out an empty battle. "Would you happen to have some milk?"

Sammy asked Annabelle. Annabelle took the bottle and walked off. She comes back

With the bottle full of milk. She then handed it to Sammy. Later that night

Sammy left the school empty handed. She called back. "Look after her. I fear

When her father finds out she's is gone he will kill me. When she is old enough

Tell her what Happened to me and that I love her and will all was be there when

She needs me. But don't tell her who her Father is." Two days later the Dailey

Profit show a pitcher of Sammy and the head line told the wizarding world she

was dead. 'Dark Lord strikes again killing Miss Sammy L. Snape. the search

continues for her daughter.'

Chapter 1. The new girl.

The stars were out as a snow white owl soared across the moon. The owl flew

down and landed on the fence at Balbaton School for Witches. A woman the

students called Madam Annabel came out. The owl flow to her and dropped the

letter in her hands. Annabel then turned and walked back in to the school.

She walked to a room and slides the letter under the door. A girl with long

black hair picked up the letter and opened it. She then sat on her bed crying.

A brown haired girl named Amy walked up to her. "Are you ok?" "yes

Amy I'm fine." "then why were crying?" "I'm going to meet my god brother. I'm

going to Hogwarts. but it says to use the last name of River." The next week

we find the girl with black hair standing At the Kings Cross Train Station.

She looked around for platform 9 and 3/4.She seen platform 9 & 10. As she

looked she heard a voice. "Draco keep up or you will miss the train to

Hogwarts." Said a man with slick white hair to a boy with Hair similar hair to

his. The girl walked up to the man. "umm...pardon me but..." The man turned

"What do you want?" The girl backed up. "I was wandering if you could tell me

how to board the train." the man narrowed his eyes at her. "Girl what's your

name?" "It's Crystel. Crystel Riddle." The man looked at her oddly. The boy

then stepped forward. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy and this is my father Louses

Malfoy. I will show you to the train. come with me." Crystel followed Draco

to a wall by platform 9 & 10 "This wall is not really here. You could walk

through it." Crystel walked through wall and seen a bright red train.

Crystel jumped when Draco put his hand on her shoulder. Draco laughed "First

time seeing the Hogwarts express?" Crystel looked down, "It is." Draco smiled

"it's the same first years." Crystel looked at Draco. "Is you think this is my

first year in a school for magic you're wrong." Draco looked at Crystel as if he

was shocked "Where were you before you came to Hogwarts?" Crystel looked at

Draco form the side of her face. "I'm from Balbatone. You seen me when my old

school went to Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament." Draco rolled his eyes "I

know you looked familiar. well you will have to find your own seat." with

that Draco boarded the train. Crystel gat on the train and looked around

many of the compartments were full with students 4 people per. compartment.

Crystel found a compartment with only three students. Crystel knocked on the

door, and who should open the door? Harry Potter. "May I Help you... hay

your From Balbatont what are you doing here?" "Well Harry I transferred to

Hogwarts." Harry looked shocked, "but why?" "Well my god brother is at

Hogwarts. And he's the only family I have." A boy with red hair showed up next

to Harry. "so who is your God brother?" "RON!" Crystel looked past the boys

to see a girl she know. "Hi Hermione." Hermione walked up to Crystel and gave

her a hug. "Hermione do you and your friends mind if I stay in the compartment

with you?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry "Is it ok with you two if she

stays with us?" Harry and Ron both looked at each other and said together "its

fine with us. "Crystel smiled as she sat next to Harry. Ron spoke up "So...

who is your god brother? If you don't mind me asking." Ron added the last

statement after looking at the mad face Hermione gave him. Crystel looked down,

"Well if you most know you have to guess. The only clues you get is her on the

train and I have talked to him. and you each get to ask me a question."

Hermione spent like 2 minutes thinking then said "Its he on this train

compartment?" "Yes." Ron then asked "is he close to you?" "yes he is." Harry

then asked "is he in this compartment?" "yes." Harry looked at Ron "its

either you or me Ron." Ron smiled "well it can't be me Harry MY Mum would have

tolled me if I had a god sister." Crystel smiles "Smart Ron. Really smart.

Harry is my god brother." Harry's eyes widened "Well if I'm your god brother

shouldn't I at lest know your whole name." Hermione looked at Crystel as if she

wanted to say something. "Its ok Hermione he should know." Crystel looked at

Harry. "Harry my full name is Crystel Sammy well..." Harry looked at Crystel

"well what's your last name?" "I'm Not shore you will like my last name."

"come on its gust a name." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm "Harry don't push her."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Hermione like Harry said it's just a name." Crystel

put up her hand, "the are right Hermione. ok. My last name is...Riddle."

Harry's and Ron's eyes widened. "YOUR LAST NAME IS ..." "RON!" Harry

covered Ron's mouth. "keep it down you will scare the others." "NOW ARIVEING

AT HOGWARTS." Said the speaker on the train. Crystel looked down "Maybe I

should just go back to Balbatonte." Harry hugged Crystel "No Crystel your

welcome here." with that Crystel and her new friends got off the train.

Ch 2. The sorting and a shocking truth.

Crystel stood with the first years to be sorted in to her house. Lady

McGonagall walked up and placed a stool in front of the students. "When I

call your name. I will place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be

sorted into your house." Crystel looked around as McGonagall called "Percilla

Rose." She spotted Harry and his friends as Percilla was sorted in to the

Ravenclaw house. The members of that house cheered as the girl took her seat.

After like 30 people McGonagall called "Crystel Riddle." The Great Hall went

silent as Crystel sat on the stool. The sorting hat on her head. The sorting

hat came to life and said "Hmmmm... I have not seen a mind like this since

the young Potter. And you have the blood of the noble Salazar Slytherin. But

you will not go to the Slytherin House..." The Slytherins all looked at each

other. Draco said to Crabbe. "But she has Slytherin blood. Why is she going to

another house?" The Sorting Hat spoke and the whole Great Hall listened. "I

also since the determadion to prove you're nothing like your father. But were

to put you? Aha you made some friends and your God brother is here." Harry

looked away when Draco looked around saying "God brother?" The Sorting hat

went silent then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindors went silent as

Crystel sat down at the table. Dumbledore frowned at all the other Gryffindors

except Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to the other end to the table. when

the meal was over Crystel looked at her friends. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione I will

meet you in the common room later I need to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione and

Ron walked out. Harry stayed behind and said, "Crystel the password to get in

the common room is 'Time-turner.' don't forget it." Harry then left. Crystel

walked up to McGonagall. "Lady McGonagall I would like to talk to Professor

Dumbledore." McGonagall said "Follow me." McGonagall showed Crystel to a Griffin

statue. McGonagall said "Sugar Drop." and the statue made a set of stares. Then

McGonagall turned and left and Crystel went up the stares. Crystel was about to

knock on the door a voice said "Come in Miss. Riddle." Crystel walked up to

the door ands opened it. Dumbledore was waiting for her. "Miss. Riddle you have

some thing to ask me?" Crystel smiled "Yes Sir. I was wandering why did the

other students move a way from me when I sat down at the table? And why did

they also go silent when my last name was said?" "Well to answerer your

question, do you know who Voldemort is?" Crystel looked shoucked," He's the dark

wizard who killed my Mum. Why?" "Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Marlarvo

Riddle. Your father." Crystel fell into her chear. "No it can't be." "I'm sorry

but it's true." Crystel screamed "NO IT CAN'T BE!" as she ran from the room.

CH. 3 Lost tempers and nightmares.

Crystel walked up the stares heading for the Gryffindor Common Room in silence

with tears running down her face. Crystel gat to the top of the stares, rounded

the corner, and ran in to Draco and his stupid friends. Crystel glared at

Draco. "What do you want Draco?" Draco pinned Crystel to the wall. Draco

looked pissed. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME AND MY FATHER YOU WERE LORD VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER?" Crystel lost her temper as her brown eyes turned black and a dark aroma surrounded her. Crystel then said in a dark voice "BECASE

HES NOT MY FATHER! THAT MAN KILLED MY MOUTHER! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

Draco hit the wall on the other side of the hall as Crystel returned to her

normal self. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the common room and you

better leave me alone." Crystel walked away and up to the Fat Lady who said

"Password?" Crystel tried to remember the password then said "Time-turner."

The Fat Lady opens to show a set of stares. Crystel walked up the stares and

opened the door to find Harry and his friends waiting for her. Crystel walked

past Harry, Ron and Hermione not saying a word and walked up the stares to the

girl's dorm. Harry went to go after her but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry she

needs some time." "but Hermione something happened I can tell." Ron spoke up.

"Harry, Hermione's right. Give Crystel some time to think." Harry looked down

"You're right let's go to bed." Harry, Ron and Hermione went to bed. The next

mourning Harry woke to a nightmare. In Harry's nightmare he seen Voldemort

talking to Crystel. "You are my daughter and you disobeyed me." Crystel said

back "I may be your daughter but I'm not you!" Voldemort pulled out his wand

then all went black. In another room Crystel was having a more detailed

nightmare. The nightmare started with Crystel walking through An old house.

"Were am I?" Crystel opened a door only to come face to face with a hooded

man. The man turned and looked at Crystel. He then said in a snake like voice

"Who are you?" Crystel stood her ground and said "You should know you killed

my Mum. Your wife!" "So you are my daughter. Then you will help me kill that

Potter Boy." Crystel looked as if she was offended. "I will not help you kill

Harry!" Voldemort looked at Crystel and said "You're my daughter and you disobey

me." Crystel said back "I may be your daughter but I'm not like you!"

Voldemort pulled out his wand and said "If you will not help me then you will

die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Crystel seen a flash of green light and all went black.

Crystel woke up screaming. Hermione ran to her bead side "Crystel are you ok?"

Crystel shock her head "I'm fine Hermione. just a nightmare." Hermione handed

Crystel a cloth. "From the way you're sweating I would say it was a bad one."

Crystel slide out of bed. and grabbed her school robe. Hermione looked at her

"Are you sure you're ok?" Crystel 1/2 smiled "I'm fine." Crystel walked to the

bath room was she got her self cleaned and dressed.

CH 4. the kidnapped Riddle

Hermione walked down stares and sat next to Harry. "Hermione were is Crystel?"

Asked Harry. Hermione said as she pulled out a book, "She's in the bath."

Harry smiled "She is ok then?" "she is fine. Why?" Harry said as he rubs his

scar. "I gust had a feeling something happened." Hermione looked at Ron "Your

quit Ron you ok?" Ron said nothing as he looked at the stares. Harry looked

were Ron was looking and seen Crystel walking down the stares with her hair

still wet. Crystel blinked and pulled out a long staff with a Jewel on the top.

Crystel pointed the jewel at her hair and said "IMPERVIOUS!" Harry's, Ron's,

and Hermione's jaws dropped as Crystel's hair dyed when a golden light hit the

top of her head. Crystel looked at Harry and his friends and looked down.

"have I done something wrong?" "No Crystel. We did not know you could use

the Impervious spell like that." said Harry. Crystel grinned. "Well the spell

is for repelling water right?" Hermione nodded. "It works for hair too." Harry

sock up "Lets go or we well be late for breakfast." Crystel walked backward,

"Well come on people." Crystel backed up right in to a vase. Crystel spin

around, held out her hand. Crystel shout a white light from her hand that hit

the vase. The vase stopped in midair. Crystel moved her hand and the vase

landed on its stand. "Crystel how did you do that?" asked Hermione. Crystel

looked at Hermione. "Do what?" "You used magic with out a wand or in your

case a staff." Crystel looked at Harry. "I could always use some magic

with out my staff. Can't any of you do that?" Harry shake his head "No

Crystel. To use magic without a wand or without saying the spell is advanced

magic. None of us can do that." Crystel smirked "I have all ways done that."

Harry smiled "Let's go to breakfast." Crystel headed to the Girl's dormitory

"I'll see you guys outside later." Harry and the others headed down to the

Great hall. 5 minutes later Crystel come out from behind the Fat lady's portrait.

She headed outside and meet Draco in front of the doors. Draco smirked and

said "I told my father about you Miss Voldemort. And I know he's going to tell

you father were you are." Crystel Went to walk past Draco who grabbed her.

"HAY LET ME G..." Draco covered her mouth. "Your coming with me Crystel and

if you don't you and your friends will suffer a most unfortunate accident." Draco

said as he dug his nails into Crystel's right wriest making blood run down

her staff. Crystel dropped her staff as Draco pressed harder. he grinned "Do you

under stand me?" Crystel Nodded as Draco dragged her off. Draco dragged Crystel

to a room not many people know about in the dungeon were he tied her up, gagged

her and left the room.

CH 5 were is Crystel?

Harry Ron and Hermione left breakfast early to meet Crystel outside. they

walked out the great hall and headed for the bridge outside the school when

Hagrid walked up to Harry and hold up a staff and said "Harry do you know who

this belongs to?" Harry's eyes wided "Hagrid that's Crystel's were did you find

it?" Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and said, "More inportently why is it

covered in blood?" Harry looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid may I have Crystel's

staff?" "shure I was going to take it to Dumbledore..." "that's were I'm going

with it." Harry said grabbing the staff and running off. Hagrid looked at Ron

and Hermione "who put the fire crab in Harry?" Ron looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid

Crystel Riddle is Harry's God sister." Hagrid looked shocked "bloody hell she

is?" Hermione looked at Hagrid "yes she is." Hermione looked were Harry ran

hoping he was ok. Harry ran in to Professor McGonagall's office. "Professor

I need to see the Head Master." McGonagall looked at Harry. "if you need to

see the Head Master the password is 'sugar drop.' ok?" "think you Professor."

Harry walked out and went to Dumbledore's office. "sugar drop." Harry went to

knock on the door but the door swung open. "Come in Harry." Harry looked at

Dumbledore "Sir Miss Riddle is missing. this is all we found." Harry said

showing the Head Master the staff. Dumbledore smiled "we will find her Harry."

Harry walked out leavening the staff with Dumbledore. meanwhile in the dungeon

Crystel trys to brake the rope tieing her hands together. she looked up as

she heard the door opening. Crystel narrowed her eyes as Draco walks in. "well

Crystel it looks like your friend Potter has found out your missing thinks to

that oaf Hagrid but that won't find you. only I know were this room is. And

I'm not going to tell them were you are." Draco smiled as he pulled out some

large candy corn. Crystel looked at Draco with a longing in her eyes. "what's

wrong Crystel you hungry? Well I suppose I could give you some if you promise

to behave. You promise?" Crystel nodded and Draco removed the cloth from

Crystel's mouth. Draco went of put a small pice of candy corn in her mouth

when she bit him. "Ouch! you'll pay for that Riddle." Crystel spit blood from

her mouth. "I'd like to see you try Draco. HELP! SOMEONE HEL..." Draco put

the cloth back in her mouth. Draco smirked and walked out of the room holding

his hand. Draco ran in to Harry. "what are you doing Potter?" Harry looked at

Draco "I'm heading to potions class Malfoy." Draco smiled "It's a shame about

Miss Riddle. I hope they find out her whereabouts." Harry's eyes waded as he ran

off. Harry ran up to Hermione and Ron. "I know how to find Crystel!" Hermione

and Ron looked at Harry. Hermione said "how?" Harry grabbed Hermione by the

shoulders. "The Marauder's map!" Harry Ron and Hermione Ran for the common room

and Harry ran for his trunk. Harry pulled out a folded piece of paper, then ran

down to the others. Harry pulled out his wand and taped the paper saying "I

sallumly swear I'm up to no good." Ink started to show up on the map. Harry said

"Help me find Crystel's name." Hermione looked at the map then said "Her name

is not here Harry." Harry fround and then taped the map with his wand.

"Mischief Managed." Harry Ron and Hermione lest the common room and headed to

Class.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way to potions class Harry ran into Draco once more. Harry looks

at Draco's hand and asks. "Draco what happend to your hand?" "Why should you

care Potter?" "I asking cas I want to thank who ever hurt you." "For that

Potter I will not tell you what I know about miss Voldemort then." "what did

you call her?" "Miss Voldemort. Why?" "call her that once more and you will

not like what I do." Draco walks into the potions calss. Harry walks into

class to see an upset looking Professor Snape. Hermione asks. "Professer are

you ok?" Snape looks at her and says. "I'm consenderd about Miss Riddle." Ron

specks up. "We all are sir." Snape looks at Harry. "Potter did you know that

she is the only family I have left?" Harry looks shocked. "No i did not."

Snape starts to teach the class how to make the wiggenweld potion. Harry stays

after class to talk to Snape. "Sir?" "What is it Harry?" "I hope you and

Crystel get to do family things together." "So do I." "Severus... If you need

someone to talk to don't forget Me Hermione and Ron are here for you. not only

cas your Crystel's family. cas your also a nice man deep down." "Your about to

be late to Class Potter."Harry runs out and gos to CFMB.(care for misticle

beasts) Harry looks at the Beast in frount of him it looked like an odd mouse.

Hagrid spock up. "Each team will be given a Niffler to take care of. You will

find care instrochens in you book page 147. and with that class is dismised

as soon as you pick out your Niffler. Oh 4 stounts to a team and you have to

tell me your teammates." Harry Hermione and Ron teamed up told Hagrid thay

were a team and Crystel when she is found will be on there team. thay picked

out a small one and headed to the great hall for lunch.

Chapter 6 Face to face with Voldemort

Crystel woke to find her self in a bed in a strange house. "Were am I?" She

opens the door to find she was in the house in her dreams. "Oh no." Crystel

opens a door to find a man now standing in frount of her. Crystel Asks before

the man can speck ."Why was I brought here Voldemort?" "Ssso your not affrade

of my name?" "Why should I be?" "Your right why Ssshould you be casss you will

be falowing in my foot stepsss and help me kill Harry Potter." "Like Hell I

will." "Ssso you my own daughter disssobay me." "You know what you may be my

Father but I will noy help you kill Harry." "You have no chouse child you are

a death eater." "I may have the mark of a Death Eater but I am not one of your

Death Eaters." "Then die! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Crystel gets hit with the spell in

the chast ans falls flat on the ground. Voldemort turns and gos to sit down

when Crystel's body disapears. Voldemort smerks "your too late Dumbledor."

Back at Hogwarts Crystel's body shows up in Dumbledor's office. Dumbledor

chacks Crystel for a pulse but dos not find one. "Sir is she?" Dumbledor looks

up and sees Harry. "I'm afread she is Harry." Harry runs out the room and runs

right into Snape. "Harry whats wroung?" Harry looks up at Snape. "Oh Professer

its Crystel Voldemort some how gat her. She's dead." Snape falls to his knees.

"No..." Harry starts to rub Snape's back when Hermione and Ron walk up.

"Harry Professer Snape whats wroung?" asks Hermione. Harry helps Snape up.

"I'll tell you later." He helps Snape to Dumbledor's office. Snape looks at

Crystel and moves some hair out of her face. "Crystel I can't beleave your

gone." "Severus she needs to be bured." "I know Albus." Harry slowly walks out

and looks at Hermione and Ron. "Crystel is dead guys..." Hermione covers her

mouth and says. "Oh Harry i'm sorry." Ron gos over and hugs Harry. "I'm so

sorry man." Back in Dumbledor's office Snape casts a spell on Crystel to put

her body into a coffin. Dumbledor walks up to Snape and puts his hand on his

sholder. "I'm sorry Severus." "I have no family now." Snape walks out of

Dumbledor's office.

Chapter 7 Guss who's back?

Later that day Hogwarts was gathered in the great hall for a funeral. Dumbldor

Spock to the school. "Today we morn the passing of a felow student. Not meney

of you know Crystel Riddle. She was kind, careing and she always looked out

for her friends even when she was held captive. She leaves behind her uncle

and her Godbrother. Her uncle Snape wants to say a fue words." Dumbledor sits

down and Sesvrus stands up. "I rember what she was like when she was little

She use to allways leshen to her Mum. But at the Age of 3 she was hidden away

From her father. She was the... Sweatest neice I..." snape bracks down

crying. "I'm sorry. She was the sweatest neice I could ask for but now she is

gone. She was the only thing my sister Sammy was proud of, the only thing she

felted she did right. I failed my sister. I promusted to keep her safe from

harm." Snape pulls out a locket from his robes. "I told her mother I would

give this to her when she turned 18 and well yeaterdy was sapost to be her

barthday." Snape puts the locket around Crystel's neck. "Happy Barthday

Crystel May you be at peace now." Snape sits down when a srtoung glow comes

from Crystel's coffen. Everone covers there eyes as a bright light flashes.

When the light dies down Crystel's body is nowere to be found. Snape runs to

were her body was to find her gone. The doors of the Great Hall swing open as

A girl with long black hair stands in the door way in a Golden gown. Snape

looks at the girl then runs up and says "How can this be?" the girl specks.

"The death curse happend." Snape looks confused. the girl says. "When the

spell hit me it killed me but something happened." "Severus bring the girl to

my Office." and with that the girl and Snape leaves the great hall. Dumbledor

walks up to Harry. "Potter come with me." Harry gos with Dumbledor se the

great hall starts to talk. Harry and Dumbledor walk in to see Snape sits down

and the girl's face hidden in shadows. Harry Sits next to Snape as Dumbledor

sits behind the desk. Harry looks from the strange girl to Snape. "So Who is

She Professer?" the Girl says from the shadows. "So Potter you don't reconize

your own Family." "CRYSTEL!" Crystel Walks out of the Shadows. Harry walks

up to her. "Your a goust?" Crystel Giggles. "No Harry I'm alive." Dumbledor

says. "Yes but how?" Crystel sits on the coner of Dumbledor's deck. "Well to

tell you the truth I used Dark Magic to servive." Harry Severus and Albus look

at her like tell us more. "When the spell hit me I used a spell only I know

called Relaps. It stops the death curse from fully killing you. but it can

only be uses by the destendents of Salazer Slytherin." Crystel looks down.

"But the spell did kill me cas i used it as I was geting hit by the spell."

Snape smiles."I'm glad your ok Crystel." "Me to" Says Harry. Dumbledor looks

at Crystel. "I think we should let the students know your ok miss Riddle."

Crystel looks at Dumbledor. "Profresser can you sent for Draco Malfoy?"

Dumbuldor looks at Crystel with rased eye brows. "Why?" "Cas he is the one

who kidnaped me." Dumbledor sends for Draco as Harry hands crystel the

invisabildy clock. Crystel puts the clock on as Draco comes in. "You sent for

me?" Dumbledor looks at Draco. "I did sit down Malfoy." Draco sits down. Snape

looks at Draco. Dumbledor then says. "I know what you did draco." "What do you

meane Sir?" "I know it was you who kidnaped Miss Riddle and then gave her to

Voldemort." Draco smarcks. "You can't prove it." "Oh but I can." "How?"

Crystel takes off the clock. "Cas I'm not dead and I told him Draco." Draco

Looks at Crystel and gos for his wand and at the same time her grabes Harry.

"Back off or Potter is dead." Crystel grabs her staff as Snape and Dumbledor

back off. "Let him go Draco this is betwen me and you." Draco looks dead at

Crystel. "Give me your staff then I will let him go." Crystel walk forwurd and

hands Draco her staff. "Now let Harry go!" "First I want Snape and Dumbledore

out of the room." Crystel Looks at them. "Please leave." Dumbledor and Snape

walk out side as Draco puts a spell on the doorway so thay cant come in.

"Draco let Harry go!" He lets Harry go but keeps his wand pounted at him.

"Now be a good boy and step outside Potter." Harry looks at Crystel. "Go Harry

I'll be fine." Harry relantly walks outside with Snape and Dumbledor. Crystel

looks at Draco. "Now what Draco?" Draco smiles. "Thats EZ." Draco casts a

spell at Crystel but she jumps to the side. The yellow light from the spell

misses her. "I'm going to kill you for Voldemort Crystel. CRUCIO!" Crystel

trys to doge the spell but moves to slowly and gets hit with it. She falls to

her knees and screams in pain. Dumbledor Snape and Harry all try to brack the

spell on the door as Draco hits crystel with the unforgivable curse. Draco

stops pounting his wand at Crystel. "Hmmm. Should I have you kill Harry Snape

Dumbledor with the other curse?" Crystel looks at Draco. "please no not that."

Draco Smiles. "IMPERIO!" Crystel's head gos back as if she was hit with

a bluger. She stands up and looks at Draco her eyes pale. Draco smiles as he

says. "Now kill Harry Potter, Snape and that oaf Dumbledor." Crystel trys to

fight off the spell as she takes a step tword Harry. "Crystel Fight it!" Snape

And Dumbledor pull out there wands as Crystel stops moveing. She turns around

and holds her hand toward Draco. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco hits the

floor motionless as she falls backword.

Chaptor 8 What a ball!

Crystel wakes up in the haspitol wing a week later. She opens her eyes and

looks around. She sits up and sees lady Pamfey who looks at her and says.

"Miss Riddle you are free to go." Crystel walks into the Great Hall and all

the students look at her. Crystel smiles "Ummm... I'm back?" All the students

in the Great Hall seround her. "Welcome back Crystel." "Good to see your ok

Miss Riddle." "I glad your ok Crystel." Draco walks thrught the croud and

stands in frount of Crystel. "Crystel I'm sorry I tryed to kill you." Crystel

walks up to draco and hugs him. "Its ok Draco you were under the Imperius

Curse." Draco looks at Her. "How did you know?" Crystel lets Draco go. "I seen

your eyes Draco. Thay were clouded." Dumbledor stands. "if everone sits down

I have something to say." Crystel Draco and everyone sits down. Draco sits at

the Slytherin table but keeps looking at Crystel. Dumbuldor spock to the Great

Hall "Tomarow all students will be going to Hogsmeade to go shoping cas on

Sunday we will be have a ball. A Hogwarts Ball. Tomarow tell 10:30pm you can

cast your vote for Prince and Princess of Hogwarts. Each House will have two

canabates a boy and a girl. For the Slytherin's the girl is MayAnn Starlight

and the boy is Draco Malfoy. For griffindor the boy and girl is Harry Potter

and Crystel Riddle. the Ravenclaw house has Percilla Rose and Koga Ravenclaw.

and the Hufflpuff's have Amy Snow and Greg Shaver." with that the whole great

Hall started to talk about who thay were going to pick. Harry looks at Crystel

and asks. "Crystel whats wroung?" "Harry I will not be going to the ball."

with that Crystel walks out. Harry smiles apone hearing the students say. "I'm

going to vote for Crystel and Draco. thay have ben throue so moush." "I know

thay should be Prince and Princess." that night when the students wen't to

bed thay had all ready voted for there prince and Princess.

Chapter 9 the trip to Hogsmeade and a fight with Louses

The day of the trip to Hogsmeade Crystel did not wake and get dressed like

the other students did she took her time and stands in the doorway as the

other kids went with Hagrid. Crystel turned and looks up at Professer Snape,

"Severus?" "Crystel why arnt you going to Hogsmeade?" Crystel looked at Snape

"Cas I'm not going to the ball." "Why?" "Cas i don't have the money to buy a

dress." Snape pulls out a large bag from his Robes. "Here Crystel. Now go buy

a dress." he hands the bag to Crystel and walks away. Crystel grabs her staff

and spins it over her hand. Har staff turns into a broom. She gets on the

broom and flys off. She flys up over the clouds when two people wearing clocks

and wearing skull macks show up next to her. Crystel know what thay were thay

were Death Eaters. She shout into the clouds to lose them. The two Death

Eaters shout after her but when thay shout out of the cloud she was nowere to

be seen. Crystel stayed in the cloud tell thay were gone. she then Shout off

heading to Hogsmeade. Crystel landed by Hagrid and she turned her broom back

into a staff. Hagrid looks looks at Crystel. "I'm glad you juned us Crystel."

Crystel walks up behind Draco who was standing with Harry Ron and Hermione.

Crystel covered Draco's eyes and sayed in a dark voice. "Guss who Malfoy?"

Draco went pale. "Dad?" Crystel smiled and uncovered Draco's eyes. "No your

wroung Draco." Draco turned around and looks at Crystel. "You sounded just

like my Father just now Crystel." Crystel looked around as Harry said "I'm

glad your here Crystel. I thout you said you wernt going?" Crystel looked at

Harry. "the resen I said that is I did noy have the money to spend on the

dress." Hermione asked "Who gave you the money Crystel?" She smiles and

said. "Severus gave me the money." Hermione looked up and seen Ginny and

Percilla walking up. "Well Me Ginny and Percilla are going dress shoping

wanna come with us?" Crystel looked at Ginny and Percilla. "If thay don't

mind." Ginny and Percilla looked at Crystel and Ginny said. "She can come."

Ginny and Hermione grabs Crystel's hands. thay pulled her into a shop full

of dresses. Hermione walked off to look at some blue dresses. Percilla went

and looked into Rose colored ones. Ginny looks at some pink dresses. Crystel

stood there looking around when her eyes landed on a Sliver dress with gold

sowed into the dress and the shale that went with it. Crystel looked the dress

over then looked at the price. Crystel walks away from the dress cas of the

price. Ginny looks at Crystel as she pays for a pink dress with sliver in the

dress. "crystel I could see that you liked the dress but why did you walk away

from it?" "the Price its 1075 Gold Galleons 550 sliver sickles and 200 brones

knuts." "how moush did Snape give you?" "1000 Gold galleons." Ginny digs in to

her bag and handsd crystel a smaller bag. "Here is 30 Gold galleons. now all

you need is 46 more." Crystel pulls out a small golden bag from her robes.

"well I have 16 Galleons to my name... so I need 30 more!" Hermione and

Percilla walked up and hermione asked. "You need 30 More what?" Crystel turns

"Oh hermione! Percilla! I need 30 more Galleons for this dress I want."

Percilla pulled out her coin bag. "well I have 10 I can give you." she hands

Crystel 10 gold coins. Crystel Smiles. "with the 1000 that Severus gave me the

30 Ginny gave me and all the money I have thats 1046 gold Gallens! But I'll

never get the 30 more Galleons I need to buy the..." Hermione looks at

Crystel. "Crystel what is it?" "Nothing." Crystel walks out the store and into

a hair salon. She walks up to the stilest and says. "Umm.. The sign says that

you pay for hair?" the lady looks at her. "yes we do hun. thak your hair out

of the braded bun and let me see what I'm buying." Crystel pulls 4 hair pins

out of her hair and her long shiney black hair litery fall to the floor. "WOW!

Are you sure you want to sell your hair?" "yes I need the money." the lady

looks at Crystel and says. "How bout this hun. I will cut your hair to the

base of your back and give you 50 Galleons. I will also hilight your hair for

free cas your hair is so well mantaned." crystel smiles. "It's a deal." "what

color hilight do you want?" "Umm... how about..." "Golden blond?" "I was

thinking sliver." the lady smiles. "Ok hun." haif an hour later Crystel walks

out with sliver highlights in her cut hair and 50 Galleons in her coin bag.

Crystel pulls her hair into a bun and puts on a hat as haemione Ginny and

Percilla walk up to her as she walks back into the dress store. She walks past

them and buys the sliver and gold dress with the mashing heals. She walks up

to the girls with the box holding the dress in her hands. "Well I have 20

Galleons left who want to meet up with the boys and go to the Three

Broomsticks for some butterbeers? of corse I want to ask Hagrid if he wants

to come." the girls walked out the shore and meet the boys and Hagrid at the

Three Broomsticks. Crystel gat a glass of butterbeer for each of them. when

Crystel gat back to the table were her friends were she seen Hermione, Ginny,

and Percilla were showing the boys there dresses. then the boys turned to her

and Harry asked. "Crystel what kind of dress did you get?" She looked up from

her glass and said. "You will find out at the ball." Draco looked at her.

"Come on Crystel!" Crystel smiled and said. "No Draco." Crystel finshed her

butterbeer and then turned to Harry. "Harry can I talk to you alone?" Harry

put his glass down and walked with Crystel to the other side of the store.

Crystel says a spell in her head and the wall next to her in now a door. She

pulls Harry into the room. "Harry I was chasted on my way here." Harry looks

at Crystel "You need to tell Hagrid..." Crystel cuts Harry off. "Harry how

did thay know I was leaveing the school alone!" Harry thinks. "When we get

back we are going to Dumbledor's Office." Crystel says. "But.." "No buts!

What would have happend if you were hurt? Were going Crystel." "Yes Harry."

Crystel and Harry go back to the others and Crystel stays quit all the way

Back to Hogwarts. when thay reshed Hogwarts Harry grabed Crystel's hand and

pulls her oner to a sidepassage. "Harry what are we doing here we should be

seeing Dumbledor's office?" Harry turng and becomes one of the Death Eaters

that were after her. "You! Were is Harry?" The man looks Crystel up and down

"The boy is fine Miss Riddle Or should I say Miss Voldemort?" "Louses!" He

smiles. "Your Father sent me to remind you that you have an aranged marige."

Crystel looks at Louses. "With...With who?" "The son of a Death Eater."

Crystel takes a step away from Louses. "Your lieing!" Louses pulls out his

wand. "No and I'm here to make shoure you stay with your feansay." Crystel

trys to run. Louses pouths his wand at crystel. "IMPERIO!" Crystel steps to

side and the spell hit a wall. She turns around as a dark arora srounds her

her hair flotes around her like snakes. Her eyes also turn from sky blue to

black. Louses smiles. "You are more powerful then Vodemort. Now..." Crystel

glares at Louses. "No Louses you are going to lessen to me! Who I end up with

is my chouse not his!" Just then Draco turns the conar and sees his father and

Crystel. "Dad! What have you done!" Louses looks at Draco. "I'm just trying

to cast a spell on your Future wife." Draco looks shocked. "My What!" Louses

grins then if trown into a wall as Crystel holds her hand out to him. "Now

Louses. You can go tell Vodemort that his Daughter Hotaru is dead and I am Not

her! My Last name is Riddle but he is not my Father!" Crystel grabs Louses by

the neck as Professor Dumbledore rounded the coner senceing Crystel's dark

magic. Louses looks at Dumbledore. "Albus stop he..." Crystel starts to chock

Louses. "Louses don't talk to Professor Dumbledore like your not working for

Vodemort!" Dumblrdore stands infrount of Draco. "Draco stay back." He pulls

out his wand and casts a spell at Crystel as he shacks his head. "STUPEFY!"

The spell hits both Crystel and Louses Malfoy. And thay fall to the floor.

Chapter 10 runing away

Crystel wakes up in the haspitl wing once more. Madum Pomfrey looks at her

"You know I should make you a permint bed here Miss Riddle." Crystel trys to

sit up as great pain comes from her left arm. "please don't move Miss Riddle

you brosed the bone in your arm." Crystel looks at Madum PomFrey. "Did the

others see the..." Madum Pomfrey smiled. "No one seen the mark on your arm but

me and I told no one." Crystel smiled. Pomfrey sat next to her bed. "Mind

telling me how you gat the Dark Mark on your arm?" Crystel put her right hand

over were the dark mark was on her left arm. "I don't rember. I have had it

for as long as I can rember." Professor Snape comes into the room. "You gat

that you were two from your Father." Crystel stould up and pushed Snape over

with one hand. "Vodemort is Not my Father! As far as I'm conserned my Mom was

under The Imperio Curse! So If you ask me Tom Riddle raped my Mum!" Crystel

falls to the floor screaming in pain. Snape runs to Crystel as she pulls

the banage off her left arm. Snape grabes Crystel's arm and pulls it into the

light were he sees the once dark gray Dark Mark is glowing an odd red. "Go get

Albus Now Pomfrey!" "Severus... My Bag... there a potion...get it." Snape

grabs Crystel's bag and pulls a small bottle with a Greenish red liquad in it.

Crystel grabs the bottle and drank the contents. Crystel looks at Snape as her

eyes go pale then she passes out. Dumbledore walks in as Snape smells the

bottle. "Albus..." Crystel sits up and gasps.She looks at Dumbledore with fear

in her eyes. "Hel... Hello pro... professor." She trys to cover her left arm.

Dumbledore looks at Crystel. "Its ok Crystel I know about the Dark Mark on

your arm and so dos the mistrey of magic. We also know your not a Death Eater.

You can relax." Crystel looks at Dumbledore. "Sir what do I do if the other

students find out?" Dumbledore smiles. "Come strate to me." A Phoenix came

flying into the room with a latter and lands by Crystel. Crystel takes the

letter and pets the phoenix. Crystel looked up and seen both professors were

staring at her. " She smiled. "Oh Sorry this is my bird her name is Cornet."

Snape looks at Crystel "Crystel do you know what Cornet is?" Crystel picks

Cornet up and stands. "No I don't. All I know is when I'm hurt she heals me."

Dumbledore smiles. "your friend is a phoenix Crystel." Crystel put Cornet on

her sholder and opens her bag pulling out the Fantastic beasts & were to find

them. She opened the book to page 32. Were she read what a phoenix is. "it

says here that only a specialist or a slilled wizard may handle. but she

has..." Dunbledore smiles as Cornet pecks at Crystel's hair and says something

to Crystel. "I know Cornet. ok ok. Professer Dumbledore Cornet wants to know

if she can have some of the seeds inside your pocket?" Dumbledore sits next to

Crystel and gives Cornet some of the seeds in his pocket. He then says. "You

can understand her?" Crystel smiles "I understand all magical creatures."

Snape looks at the clock. "Well crystel had better get going she only has an

hour to find a date and get dressed." Crystel runs out of the room and up to

the Gryffindor common room then up to her room to look for her dress. Ginny

walks up to Crystel with Hermione behind her. Crystel looks at them. "Have you

seen my Dress guys?" Ginny and Hermione walk out the room of the room and walk

back in with the dox contaning Crystel's dress and a box with Makeup and hair

pices. Ginny and Hermione help Crystel get ready for the ball. Crystel smiled

when the girls were done. Crystel headed for the door. Ginny looked at Crystel

"Were are you going Crystel?" Crystel turned and looked at Ginny and Hermione

"I'm going to find Draco." With that Crystel runs out and heads for the

Slytherin Common room. On her was there she sees Draco and hides behind behind

a stone piler.Crystel looks around the piler and sees Draco giveing a gift box

to MayAnn Starlight. Crystel runs away with tears forming in her eyes. As

Crystel runs Draco says to MayAnn. "Think Crystel wil like it?" MayAnn smiles

"I know she well." Back with Crystel. She runs back into the common room and

up to her room. Ginny and Hermione knock on her door. "Crystel whats wroung?

talk to us." Crystel looks at the door as she pulls out a pendent from under

her bed. "Go away guys I don't want to go to the ball now." Hermione asks

"Why?" "Ask Draco." Crystel opens her window and grabs her staff and jumps out

the window. Crystel frount flips and lands on her feet next to Hagrid.

"Crystel what are..." Crystel pounts her staff at Hagrid. "OBLIVIATE!" Hagrid

falls on his back passed out. Crystel runs to thr train stashen and waits for

the train. "Bloody hall! is that you Hotaru?" Crystel turns and sees Sirius

Black. "Its Crystel now Sirius." Sirius sits next to Crystel. "When did your

first name change?" Crystel looked at him. "When my Mum gave me up. Why?"

Sirius smiles "I like your name. Your Mum wanted to name you Crystel but Tom

named you Hotaru." Crystel looks up when she sees the train comeing. "Were you

exspeled Crystel?" Crystel grabs a small bag and looks at Sirius as she bords

the train. "No Black I'm runing away." Sirius gets on the train with Crystel.

Sirius pulls the clock's hood over his face. He sits next to Crystel as the

train conducker comes walking up. "Tickets please." Crystel looks at Sirius

and pulls out two tickets. "Here sir." the conduckter looks at the tickets and

looks at Crystel. "exspeled from Hogwarts hu?" Crystel looks down and nods.

Crystel looks at Sirius as the conduckter walks away. "You lied Crystel..."

Crystel looks at Sirius as her true eye color sliver comes out. Sirius looks

at crystel. "Your more like Him now ha?" Crystel looks at him. "what do you

mean?" Sirius grins". "Your eyes there sliver." Crystel pulls out a mirror and

looks at her eyes. "My Father's eyes are sliver arnt thay?" "Yes thay are."

Crystel put the mirror back in her bag and stares out the window. "So Sirius

why is my father after me?" Sirius looks at crystel. "Cas your magic is ten

times strounger then his and he wants to make you the next to lead the Death

Eaters." Crystel looks at Sieius and says. "Like I would let that happen."

Sirius smiles. "You don't think so huh?" Crystel cut Sirius a evil glear. "I

know so Sirius." Sirius looks at her "Well your on your way arn't you."

Crystel looks at Sirius. "What do you mean?" Sirius looks Crystel in the eye.

"your runing away from Hogwarts. something he did." Crystel blinks. "I am just

like him. Arn't I?" Sirius stands up and slaps Crystel in the face. "If you

were like him then you would not be thinking about turning around and going

back. Would you?" Crystel holds her face as she looks at Sirius. "Your right I

Think runing away was a bad idea." "Now ariveing at Kings Cross. Thank you for

useing the train for your travle needs." Crystel did not get up. "You know

Crystel Why don't you stay with my friends the Snows. thay know of magic and

will take you in, if you want." Crystel smiled. "I would love to Sirius but...

I wanna try to make it on my own. My father did buy me a small home and I

think I will try to work at the bar that is down the streat." Sirius looks at

Crystel. "Well if thats what you wish but if you chang your mind here is my

cell number for you can call me to come get you." Crystel grabed her bag and

got off the train.

Meanwile back at Hogwarts.

Harry looks around the dance floor as Hermione and Ginny come runing up. "Hay

have you two..." Hermione interups. "Harry Crystel run away from the school."

Harry droped his drink. "WHAT!" Ginny specks up. "Not only that she put a

spell on Hagrid so he dos not rember seeing her and I think it she something

to do with Draco and this letter." Ginny hands harry a open letter that says

'My dear child, I know your at that shcool with that Potter boy. And what do

you think he would say if he found out about what you did in the past? I

talking about what you did to his sister Rosey. Oh thats right you don't

rember do you. You don't rember that you were the one who killed her do you?

cas I took the memery from you. and I think its time he found out. If you do

not leave the school the infomathion will find away to him and he will never

Talk to you after he finds out. I have a small home for you in the muggle

world. If you leave now he will never know what you did. the chouse is yours

to make my dear and I wish you the best of luck in picking. Your Father Tom

Riddle' Harry walked up to Snape. "Ummmm... Sir?" Snape looks at Harry. "Oh

hello Harry." Harry asks snape. "Sir did I ever have a sister?" Snape looks

at Harry oddly. "No. Why do you ask Harry?" Harry hands Snape the Letter.

Snape reads the letter and runs up to the Headmaster who also reads the letter

and then talks to the school. "Atenchen! The dance has hear by been canceled

in tell fither notes. All Students will return to there common rooms now.

Draco Malfoy if you would be so kind as to come with me." Draco walked with

Dumbledore into an emtey class room. "Draco. Miss Riddle has fled the school.

Is there aneyway that you can think of to get a hold of her?" Craco pulls out

a odd looking pice of papper and hands it to the Headmaster. "Wright her a

note on this and it will show up on aneything she can read."with that Darco

walks out and Albus trys to get ahold of Crystel.


End file.
